


亲爱的哥哥

by fiammanda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴斯克维尔猎犬相关，赠雨子/七里八里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	亲爱的哥哥

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brother Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316693) by [Lindentreeisle (Captainblue)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainblue/pseuds/Lindentreeisle). 



迈克罗夫特已经等这个电话快要二十四小时了。这也是为什么他能在铃响第一下的时候接了起来，只是扫了一眼来电人的名字。

“夏洛克。”

“你好啊，亲爱的哥哥。”电话那头的人拖长了声音道。哦，天哪。又是*那样*的对话，显而易见。

“*夏洛克*。”

“过得*如何*？”他的声音浑厚又甜得发腻，在齿间若有实质。

迈克罗夫特忍住了没叹气。“我认为你不会是来解释昨天下午为什么非法闯入一处秘密军事研究基地的？”

“恐怕我*完全*不明白你在说什么。”夏洛克轻快地说。

“你蒙混过关而没有被拘留，否则我之前就已经听说了。”此外，从电话里传来的外界噪音说明他在用手机。

“啊哦！你是说巴斯克维尔的事！那真愚蠢，不是吗？”这和他们通常的对话模式不太一样：迂回至极，没有一丁点直接甚至令人信服的东西。

“如果你不是来解释的，那我不知道你为什么要打电话过来。”迈克罗夫特干脆地说。

“言多必失，迈克罗夫特。”上帝啊，即使是他的名字此刻在夏洛克嘴里听起来也像蜜糖一样。他宁可对方用那种通常的语气，短促尖锐如同匕首。“你这么聪明，我相信你一定能猜到我为什么打过来的。”

迈克罗夫特艰难地忍耐下磨牙的冲动。“夏洛克，这种手段对你来说太低级了。”而问题在于，事实当然并非如此。一个普通人要是听到了他们的对话，大概会觉得夏洛克是想要讨他的欢心。

普通人对此*毫无概念*。

“你应该听听这里的人在谈论什么蠢事。”夏洛克甜蜜地说，“巨大的猎狗！天哪，听起来真吓人。”

终于。到重点了。迈克罗夫特当然看过那个荒唐的纪录片。阴谋论专家仿佛闻到腐肉的秃鹫一般涌至研究基地。这其实也是为什么巴斯克维尔会被描述成这样的地方——阴谋是一种很好用的烟雾弹。当然，巴斯克维尔那里没有一丁点儿跟这个所谓的地狱犬有关的东西，不过现在夏洛克对此清楚得很。而且如果他怀疑有什么不同寻常甚至罪案发生，也许值得他多看两眼。

“你的小实验室里有人*太*调皮了。”

“告诉我是谁。”虽然迈克罗夫特知道他不会的。他会坚持用自己的行动证明，运气好的话只有几个观众，运气不好的话可能路人皆知——那会让迈克罗夫特为抹平夏洛克这个玩笑的工作量加倍。

“*不可能*，吾爱，现在不行。”*亲爱的*已经够糟了，而这个——迈克罗夫特挫败地闭上眼睛。

“你想要什么，夏洛克？”

“进入巴斯克维尔的最高优先权，以及巴里莫尔少校二十四小时的合作。”夏洛克像关上开关一样换掉了那种语气，而迈克罗夫特感到自己放松了肩膀。

“太荒唐了。十二小时。”

“二十四，吾爱。”

迈克罗夫特差点呻吟起来，好在他阻止了自己。夏洛克用日常的语气说*亲爱的哥哥*至少是合理范围内的讽刺，但这——这完全是折磨。“*好。*”

“别担心，迈克罗夫特。”现在夏洛克完全是日常的语气，带着轻蔑的笑意，鉴于想要的东西已经到手了，“如果引起国家安全问题，我一定会再打给你的。”

这回迈克罗夫特终于叹出了声：“请别这么做。”

 

END


End file.
